Pyre
}} Pyre (Pie-er) is a food stall owner from the tribal regions of Rosario, who was shunned by his tribe for being an Amal. His familiar is Cabbage.Grimm Almaria - Pyre Appearance Describe appearance. Personality + Cheerful respectful serious protective friendly '- distracted violent amoral lazy dishonest inept' Pyre is quite the cheerful person, ever smiling and ever bright. This can get a little scary when he is angry. The cheerful demeanor does not drop, it simply becomes frightening and somehow more threatening than if he shouted. Just imagine him cheerfully smiling as he looms over you, smile all fangs. Really, he is incredibly friendly. Respectful to those around him, he does his best to treat others kindly. In spite of his friendly attitude, he prefers not to talk much and seems perfectly content to silently listen to others talk. That is not to say he is not social, he simply does not like to talk more than strictly necessary. Taking his job very seriously, he drops his cheerful demeanor when he goes out to forage. He becomes very focused on what he is doing. If he does not focus, he becomes easily distracted. When distracted, his rather predatory needs take hold. This can cause him to become quite violent out of seemingly nowhere. That is frightening but not nearly as frightening as when he is violent on purpose. Pyre does not seem like a very violent person but he has no issue with brutally beating someone up. Usually it is due to his more protective nature. If he sees someone in danger, he will jump in but he is usually far more violent than he should be. Sometimes, if he is angry enough, he can lash out and cause some serious damage. This violent tendency can somewhat terrifying with his seeming lack of morals. The only reason he does not just do whatever he wants is that breaking laws is far more trouble than it is worth. He is nothing if not lazy. Though he might cause some trouble if he has a reason to and knows that he will not get caught. If he does, he will lie through his teeth until the end. Abilities * Snake Body → Has a flexible bone structure that allows him to swallow things larger than should be humanly possible and bend himself into frightening pretzels. * Poisonous Fangs → Can inject whatever he bites with a weak paralyzing venom. * Siren’s Voice → Can mind control those of a weaker will and gives his voice a permanent musical quality and is more potent when he sings. It only works on those at a low point though and will not affect others normally. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Incredibly strong ✔ Powerful sense of smell ✔ Extremely patient ✔ Tough scales �� Dries out easily, must soak in water semi-often �� Has a hard time navigating towns and buildings �� Needs to eat copious amounts of food �� Sluggish when cold Likes - Dislikes Extra * Sheds like a snake and is incredibly grumpy and irritated when he does. * Has eye scales thus does not blink. Sleeps with his eyes open. * Smells with his tongue like a snake. He does have a normal nose but he can't actually smell anything through it. Just uses it to breath. * Use to be picked up and carried a lot when he was a baby snake and secretly wishes he could be picked up still but knows he's far too heavy and unwieldy for that to happen. * Cooking soothes his nerves and makes him happy. It is his favorite thing to do besides hunting and napping. * When he really likes someone, he likes to curl around them and hug them with his whole body. Luckily, he knows not to squish people on accident and is able to curb his instinct to squeeze. * If he dislikes someone a lot, he will trip them with his tail, make snide comments and if his dislike is extreme enough that he gets violent but not enough that he thinks they are worth the trouble of killing them, he will poison them with a bite and leave them helpless and paralyzed. * If he's super excited, he does a little wiggly dance. * Normal excitement just makes his tail tip twitch from side to side. * Pointed ears perk and droop depending on emotions. * Avoids singing and humming in an effort to not accidentally use his siren abilities. * Everything he says sounds musical naturally. * Loves sitting in trees but only old thick trees have branches that can bear his weight. * Can squeeze a tree in half if he so chooses. * Very hard with muscle from his hunts and traveling about. With the life he lives, he does not grow fat. * Is kind of cool and smooth to the touch. * Underside of his tail is very rough and hard to protect him against different terrains. * Uncomfortable with anyone touching the underside of his tail. * Highly dislikes his tail being touched without his permission. Like, might smack you. If it's an accident he understands otherwise he will hit you. * Fins do not actually help him swim, they are mostly useless traits he gained from his siren mother. He swims like a sea snake. * Often sinks when he's in water. * Use to run around naked until he realized civilized people did not take too kindly to his lack of clothes. He does not exactly understand why because there isn't exactly anything to see. * Can not jump, at all. Sure he can sort of lunge but that's just him gathering force and heaving himself forward. He can't really move vertically when on land without something to grab on. * Can swallow whole rabbits. * Coils up on warm boulders to sleep. * Water rolls off of him and he does not exactly stay wet though his hair holds water like no tomorrow and he tends to try and wring it out. * Rumor has it that stuff goes into his hair and does not come back out. * Only thing to escape alive is Cabbage. * Really good with languages. * Sometimes speaks a huffy hissy language of his father's side (sounds like parseltongue) or makes odd gestures that probably meant something in his siren family. * Really really likes warm people. Might coil around and be very, very reluctant to let go. * He is considered short by his naga tribe, much shorter than his siblings and father. * Was actually kind of scared everyone was that tall but was relieved when he discovered he was actually pretty tall. * Is actually kind of smug about being tall. * Actually does not know how to control his song too well and might accidentally charm people. * Knows at least one spell from his father. His father taught him a 'Homestead Spell' which was basically meant to 'claim' a piece of land for a day to keep a camp safe from animals. * Pyre is unable to cast it properly and ends up using a mix of hissing and song to make up for it. * Sometimes the spell works, sometimes it does not and on one occasion, he turned blue for three days. * His family could cast legitimate spells with their song. Pyre never got to learn but one day he may figure out such spells on his own. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters